Breadbug
The Breadbug (パンモドキ) is an enemy in the first two ''Pikmin'' games. This creature resembles a bread roll in appearance, and is the namesake of the Breadbug family. It holds the Space Float ship part in Pikmin. It does no harm to the Pikmin directly, though it can pull away small objects (in Pikmin), or both small and rather large (in Pikmin 2) objects vital to the Pikmin into its dwelling. If Pikmin are holding onto something when the Breadbug pulls it into its nest, they will perish. It has a large amount of tough blubber, making it immune to swarming. In Pikmin 2, Breadbugs heal themselves completely when they drag an object into their hole. A larger version of this enemy, named the Giant Breadbug, appears alongside these enemies in Glutton's Kitchen in Pikmin 2. Notes Olimar's Voyage Log "This pesky scavenger is truly annoying. It attempts to steal the spoils that the Pikmin earn in battle. If the Pikmin chase it too far, they can be dragged into its lair along with their food. It may look weak, but its appearance is deceiving." Reel notes "This creature's thick hide protects it from most attackers." Olimar's Notes "The adult breadbug competes for many of the same food sources as Pikmin, but its thick-skinned hide allows it to withstand most Pikmin group attacks. However, some researchers claim to have observed breadbugs being overwhelmed by massive numbers of Pikmin and reduced to food." Louie's Notes "Breadbugs are hearty and nutritious but also bland and unimaginative. They may be palatable in a pinch, but they hold no true culinary promise." Nintendo Player's Guide "Breadbugs steal treasures and the bodies of downed baddies. If a Breadbug takes a prize into its hole, you'll have to defeat it to make the treasure resurface. You can damage Breadbugs by stomping them or by pulling them toward your ship and having the ship's tractor beam do the work." Battle Strategy ''Pikmin'' The easiest way to kill a Breadbug is to wait until it takes hold of an object, then swarm Pikmin onto that object and return it to any Onion. It will bring its health down to an extremely low level, to the point where a single pikmin thrown on its back will kill it. Do note that the number of pikmin needed to carry the object back is larger than its normal weight. Strangely, Olimar can damage the Breadbug by hitting it in Pikmin, even though the Pikmin cannot. This is a very slow process though, as its outer armor cushions your punches. One can also repeatedly throw pikmin onto it to defeat it, but the process will be slow. ''Pikmin 2'' In Pikmin 2, ''these beasts are rare, only appearing on a few sublevels. Here, the same strategy applies, only the object will be carried back to the Ship instead. Like in ''Pikmin, ''after this, a single pikmin thrown on it's back. Do note that the number of pikmin needed to carry the object back is larger than its normal weight, just like before. With the addition of Purple Pikmin, they can easily home on to the breadbug, possibly meaning an easy victory. By using the Ultra-Bitter Spray, the Breadbug can be swarmed. Neither Olimar nor Louie can punch the breadbug in this game. Gallery Reel3 Breadbug.png|A Breadbug in the Creature Montage of ''Pikmin. 121.jpg|A well depicted Breadbug. 57breadbug.png|A Breadbug in the Piklopedia of Pikmin 2. Adorable Breadbug.png|A close up of the Breadbug in the Piklopedia. Pikmin 2 Breadbug Test.png Trivia *When a Pikmin grabs an object at the same time the Breadbug does, the Breadbug will get shot towards its nest, along with everything it carries. *The Breadbug is one of the few enemies to have a figurine modeled after them. *Its nest is very similar in appearance to the Hermit Crawmad's hole. *Breadbugs seem to act like cannibals: in Pikmin 2, they will carry other Breadbugs into their nests and eat them. *When a Breadbug dies, all treasures it took in come out of its nest, but anything else it took in (spoils) don't come out. *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin, the Breadbug's code name is "collec", because it collects/steals treasures, and its nest is named "hollec", a combination on it's code name and "hole". *Their scientific name, Pansarus gluttonae, means 'splay-footed glutton', "Pan" is also Spanish for bread. *In Pikmin, if a Breadbug gets stuck, it will burrow into the ground and respawn out of its hole. Category:Pikmin 1 Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Dream Den Category:Glutton's Kitchen Category:The Impact Site Category:The Forest Navel Category:Breadbug Family Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Snack Pit Category:Olimar's notes Category:Louie's notes Category:2-Player Battle Category:Ship announcements Category:Wandering Enemies Category:Canon